through a dragons tears
by sakurawolf23
Summary: He took her. He took her and its all my fault.
1. Chapter 1

Mairin's POV

 _'He left. He left without me.'_ That's all that I could think of as I ride the helicopter back to the Kalos region. "Chespin ches." I look down at the Chespin that is sitting in my lap, as it looks at me with a concerned expression. "I'm okay Chespie. Really I am." I say in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Che che ches." he repies with a doubtful look, but at least he left it alonefor a bit.

I know that he left me behind so that i wont get into anymore dangerous situations and that he cares about me and all. But that still doesnt make me miss him any less. I nod off to sleep with him still in my thoughts.

I wake up some time later in time to see the helicopter land. Chespie was still asleep in my lap as I looked out the windows to get my bearings. Nothing, nothing as far as the eye could see. Well there was some stuff but it was just barren cliffs, rocks, and sand. I didnt see any water and there were no pokemon to be seen in the land or sky. All in all it was pretty desolate. I started to get a bit nervous as I moved Chespie from my lap to the seat. "Ches ches ches." Chespin protested softly. ' _Hmm, cute.'_ I then wen to go find the pilot to ask where we are at the moment. I finally see him outside talking to a Garchomp. ' _Hey, that Garchomp looks familiar.'_

Alain's POV

"Alain. Hey, Alain!" I snapped back into focus as Steven snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Uhh, yeah, what?" "You were spaced out basically the whole time I was talking. What's wrong?" he asked with slight concern. ' _Yeah, what is wrong?'_ I think even though i know the answer. ' _Mairin.'_ She has been in my mind ever since I left her. _I had to._ But that didnt mean i wanted to. ' _But why? '_ She is just a friend. A friend who i would do anything to protect and her the same. A friend of which when she smiles give me chills, but good ones. A friend whose eyes rivals the sunset themselves. ' _A friend...who I miss.'_ But why? I focus back on Steven was currently talking and hadnt noticed that I had spaced out again. "Anyway we are about to land at Lysander's lab ." Steven tells me as he gets ready to get off. "Hmm." was my only answer as i space out again.

Mairin's POV

' _Hey, that Garchomp looks familiar'._ As I near the pilot and his Garchomp, an uneasy feeling came but i pushed it away as i neared the pilot. "This is a great plan Garchoo." said the pilot. ' _Garchoo?'_ Why does that sound familiar and the voice too, but couldn't quite place it. "Hey, where are we?" i asked startling the two. As they turned around, I suddenly remembered why they were so familiar to me.

Normal POV

"Aren't you Dragon Tamer Remo? You know the one that lost to my friend Alain?'' Mairin asks. ''Yes and he made a fool out of me. I do _**NOT**_ like being made a fool of.'' Remo replies with a dark tint to his voice. ''And where we are is a place where there is no other people or pokemon for miles and miles around.'' he then says with bit of a sly smirk to his face. ''Oh, uh, well i'll just get back in the helicopter and wait for us to lift off again.'' says Mairin as she wonders mildly as how he is the pilot in the first place. As she turned around Remo grabs her wrist and pulls her toward him. ''If you didn't hear me clearly, I said that I don't like being made a fool of.'' Remo says as he grips her wrist tighter, as she begin to struggle. ''Let-let me go!'' screamed Mairin as she kicked him in the shin. Remo then picked Mairin up by the throat lifting her off the ground while saying, ''No, no, no. See your friend Alain had made me look stupid. And you, my dear girl, is my little revenge against him.'' He tightens his hand around her making her scream in pain and fear.

Chespie who was sleeping in the carrier heard his trainer scream and ran outside to see what the problem was. He ran out only to find his trainer being held up in the air with a man's hand around her throat, with tears streaming down her face. Chespie then used pin missle and aimed it at Remo's hand. ''Ah, shit!'' cursed Remo while dropping Mairn to the ground leaving her to breathe in large amounts of air. ''Chespie!'' Mairin then yells, happy to see her pokemon. Remo then looks from Mairin to Chespie before kicking her back to the ground when she attempted to get up and ordered Garchoo before commanding, ''Garchoo mega evolve and get that Chespin.'' Mairin who knew that Chespie wouldnt win against any mega evolved pokemon ordered him to run. ''Run, Chespie! Go and get help!'' Chespie at first hesitated. ''Go, Chespie. NOW!'' At that Chespie then begin to run. Remo who had just figured out Mairin's plan got mad, kicked Mairin once more and ordered his Garchomp to go find and kill that Chespin. ''Gar, gar garchomp.'' was its reply as it flew off to find Chespie.

Garchoo found Chespie not even two minutes later as it began aiming various moves at the poor pokemon. Chespie then got an idea and used pin missle and aimed it at Garchoo's face. When Garchoo had finally gotten through the mirage of pin missles, it then used a carefully aimed Dragon Claw and speared it through Chespie's body who was in the middle of using dig. But, what? Chespie's body then turned to smoke, Garchoo had realized that Chespie had used the moves Dig _**and**_ Double Team. Not knowing which one was the real one had given Chespie time to escape.

''So Garchoo, did you do it?'' asked Remo. ''Gar.'' it replied while nodding its head. ''Good. Now if you will excuse me I'm off for some fun.'' Remo then said while heading for the room that Mairin was held captive in. Garchomp sighed, glad that his trainer belived his lie.

Alain's POV

We finally gotten to Lysander's lab and even then she was still in my thoughts. For some reason i couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, but as i looked around there was nothing was wrong that i could see. Charizard, along with Steven's Metagross and Lysander's Pyroar were out their pokeballs and were playing amongst themselves, and Lysander and Steven were happily talking about something too. I just shrug and walked towards them. '' So, Alain how are you?'' Lysander asks me. ''Oh? Oh, I'm fine.'' I replied back as I watched the pokemon do several contest to show off their strengths. _'Mairin would love this.'_ My eyes widens slightly as i realized what i was doin again _. 'But she would and you know that.'_ '' Hey can I borrow a camera or something?'' I asked Steven and Lysander. ''Yeah, here. Why do you want a camera though?'' Steven asked while handing me a small pokeball shapped camera. ''Just want to, you know.'' I replied back as I recorded what the pokemon was doing. ''OK then, lets get to buisness gentlemen.'' Lysander said as he turned to enter the building with his Pyroar, who was in the middle of seeing who had the best flamethrower, at his side. ''I know why you wanted to record that. You can keep it so you can give it to her.'' Steven whispered as he past by me. '' I, uhhh.'' I murmered to myself as I pocketed the camera blushing a good bit. '' Hey, Charizard, Metagross, are ya'll coming or what!'' I called to the two pokemon who were in the middle of seeing of who could fly the highest. _'I hope she likes it.'_

Mairin's POV

 _'It hurts. It hurts so much.'_ I winced as I try to lift my arm and body off the ground into a sitting position. I look around the room that I am held prisoner in. Its nothing really, just four walls, a door that is locked, and a small only window was coming from a small window four feet above me. Apparently my room is in some small cave inside one of the cliffs. I winced again as the pain started to come back. There were cuts and bruises on my legs, arms, and torso. I think that i have a cut lip too. I cry as I suddenly remembered somthing _. 'Chespie'_ Chespie is dead, at least that what Remo had told me. I didn't want to belive it, but the way he gloats about it. ' _Its has to be true then, right?'_ I hear the door begin to unlock and open. Its Remo and he is holding a phone. ''Hey, I want you to call up your friend Alain.'' he tells me as he tosses the phone to me. ''NOW.'' I then dial the only number that I know. _'Pick up Alain, please pick up.'_

Alain's POV

Me, Steven, and Lysander are sitting in Lysander's lab with our pokemon, discussing our next step, when Lysander's big screen on the wall starts ringing, indicating an incoming call. We all go quiet as Lysander answers it. ''Yes?'', Lysander answers. ''Yes, is this Alain, I need to speak to you.'' said the unkown voice _. 'What, me?'_ I think as a Steven and Lysander look a me with equally surprised faces. ''Uh,yes, this is him.'' I replied back as I shrugged at Steven, not knowing whats going on either. ''Well if you don't recognize this voice, this is Dragon Tamer Remo. You know the one you took the evolutionary stone from?'' ''What do you mean 'I took it from you', I won it fair and square.'' I state matter-of-factly. ''Yeah, well you made me look like a fool and amateur, so i want a rematch.'' he states back. ''I dont give rematches to people that I've beaten.'' "Is that so? I have some _ **thing**_ that you might want back.''he says sounding smug. ''What could I want from you?'' ''Alain, help!'' screamed a very recognizable voice. ''Mairin?!'' asked Steven. ''Alain please help me. Alain please!'' yelled a frantic and despreate Mairin. ''Hey be quiet you.'' Remo warned her. ''Alain save me please!'' ''I said be quiet you dumb bitch!'' yelled Remo as a slapping sound could be heard and Mairin softly crying. ''Dont you dare touch her again!'' I yelled, full of rage. ''Too late for that, dear boy, she makes a wonderful toy. If you know what I mean.'' he says with that smug ass voice again. _'Wait, he didn't... did he?'_ My anger boils through me as he continues talking. ''I dont want the stone back, only a rematch, and come alone, just you and your Charizard. And if you are not here in three days she will end up like her poor Chespin, dead. Here are the coordinates.'' and with that the line went dead. There was an uncomfortable angry silence in the office before I screamed and puched my fist into the wall next to me. ''Sorry Lysander.'' I said as my bangs cover my eyes. ''Thats okay'' I-I have to go.'' I said as I get up to leave the room. '' Ok. we will discuss a rescue plan when you come back.'' Lysander said.

 _'He took her, he took her and its all my fault.'_ Why? Why her, she does nothing to anybody. She is too sweet, she wouldnt hurt a Flygon. He killed Chespie too? I cant even begin to think what Mairin is feeling right now. Hurt, alone, scared. _'And if your not here in three days...'_ I shut my eyes close as that last one rings through my head. The possibility that Mairin might die is too much for me. I pace back and forth in my room, trying not to lose it when Steven enters.

Normal POV

''Hey, Alain. You okay?'' Steven asks as he sits on the floor next to the door. ''What do you think?'' says Alain with far more bite then he intended to. ''Hey pacing isnt going to help. Come sit with big bro.'' Steven said holding his hand out. ''I'm older than you what do you mean 'big bro'?'' Alain asks sitting beside Steven on the floor. Unknown to the both of them, the camera that was still inside Alain's pocket had turned on and started recording. "Lysander is thinking up a plan to save her." Steven says looking at Alain from the corner of his eye. "I know its my fault. Because of me she got kiddnapped." Alain said tears at his eyes. "what is she dies?'' Alain asks looking straight at Steven. ''She wont we have a pla-'' Steven says before being interupted by Alain. ''And what if that plan fails? I cant live without her. Okay I'll admit it. I-I-I...I fucking **LOVE** her! And because of me she is is getting hurt, all...because..of...me.'' Alain says before breaking into a sob at the last one. Steven then just gets up and hugs Alain as he sobs on his shoulder. ''Thats it bro just let it all go.'' Then the camera stopped recording.

Mairin's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the last chapter it wasnt supposed to be that big. It's actually three chapters. But since that one is apparently chapter 1 here is chapter 2 and hopefully it wont be that long.

Mairins POV

I eyed Remo warily after that call he had made. ''I know what you are thinking. I would not rape you, I have boundaries you know. I only said that because him thinking that will make him come faster.'' Remo replied with an air of smug dignifance _. 'So you will kidnap a young girl, beat her up every 2-3 hours, kill her pokemon, and murder her if someone dont come get her. But yet you have boundaries.'_ ''When Alain gets here, just you wait, he is gonna hand your ass to you. You can't do this to someone and get away with it. Just-just because you're a sore loser!'' I shot at him. ''Why you..'' Remo growls as he uses his back hand to slap me...hard _. 'Ow that hurts.'_ I think as I rub the left side of my face. "For starters, dont you ever use that tone of voice at me! I can kill you now you know. And second I gave Alain the coordinates to another place not exactly here, I will go to that place to fight him. Just in case noone pulls anything under my nose.'' said Remo. ''And you say that he is your friend but really you're just a burden. Think about it, all those times that he had to save you from dangerous situations and all the times he tried to make you go somewhere else and out of his buisness. No wonder Alain justs drops you off without giving it much thought in the first place. And now he has to save you again, just like a burden would do.'' ''Thats not true! I am not a burden to him." I say to him my face turning red from anger. ''What ever floats your boat.'' he says as he leaves the room, locking it back behind him. _'Thats not true...is it?'_

Alain's POV

After that moment that I had, me and Steven went back to Lysander's lab/office. "Its gonna be okay.'' Steven says as he pats my back and take his seat next to Metagross. ''Char chari.'' I turned around to see my Charizard looking at me. ''I'm fine. Just a bit upset.'' I said as I scratched his snout a bit. ''Char charizard cha.'' Charizard growled showing about as much anger about it as I had then wimpered show every bit of amount as saddness as I had too. _'Its as if he feels eveything that I feel.'_ ''If you are wondering, pokemon can feel the emotions and feelings of their trainers and since Charizard can mega evolve its probably stronger.'' said Lysander as if noting my confusion. ''Its okay buddy please dont feel bad.'' I said trying to lift my pokemon spirits up a bit. '' Did you find anything on Mairin's location?'' I asked. ''Yes, and it turns out its not that far from here only about 35 miles from here.'' Lysander says while looking at the computer screen with all the information _.'So close but yet so far.'_ ''Although the call didn't come from where the coordinates are, it came from a place not that far from the meeting area. But everytime we try to pin locate it, this error sign keeps popping up; so we don't know exaclty where she is. But apparently she is either in or near this desert called Death Valley.'' said Steven, also reading some of the information _. 'Death Valley, how...ironic'_ I think bitterly. ''But thats all the info and data that we have, how about you go for a walk down the trail thats about 10 miles from here to get your mind off things, while we figure this out some more. You can take one of the cars in the back. We will call you if we get anything.'' says Lysander as he turns back to the computer. I then called Charizard back into his pokeball and went on my way.

I finally got there in about 20 minutes and had just started on the trail when a green and brown pokemon landed in front of my path.

And there you go chapter two(which is really chapter 4) hope that you had enjoyed what i got so far and I'll see you again for chapter 5 but for now its 1:59 am and I am tired. Sooo good night.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3 or 5 hope you enjoy it

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own pokemon, if I did then Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Rocketshipping, Amourshipping, and Marissonshipping would have already happened instead of just being fanfics, fanvideos, and fanart.

Mairin's POV

 _'I'm not a burden...am I?'_ I think about what Remo had said, and I know that I'm not supposed to belive him and all. But what he says do carry some truth. Alain do often have to rescue me alot. From saving me from mega evolved pokemon to times where I am clumsy and trip and fall into places, he does have to save me alot. ' _And at first he did try to lose me a bit or tell me to go stand somewhere else.'_ And thats also true a bit too. At first he didn't want me following him around, and he did try to lose me after I had gone to the PokeCenter to care for Flabebe. And when he was talking to Lysander he did tell me to go stand somewhere else. ' _But we are friends, aren't we?'_ I think with a little bit of uncertainty.

I continue to think about Alain and how he is and how he looks. His purplish-blue hair, his steely blue eyes, and well everything else. How he is really determined to become the strongest of all mega evolved pokemon and stand at the summit, how he battles others with such determination and vigor. How he cares for the well being of all pokemon. And how he tries to make his dream a reality. Also with me following along might be hindering his chance of following that dream. And... how I love him. So even when they come to save me, I must stay out of his way and just simply avoid him _. 'For him and his dream.'_

Alain's POV

I had just finally started walking on a trail, when a green and brown pokemon collasped in front of me. ''Are you okay?'' I asked the barely conscioness...' _chespin'._ 'The Chespin then looked up to me and ran towards me, limping slightly. ''Chespin ches!'' it said as it tumbled toward me. I caught it before it hit the ground. _'Wait somethng about this Chespin looks familiar.'_ ''Chespie?'' I asked cautiously. ''Ches chepin ches.'' it says excitily while nodding its head. ''But I thought you were dead. Do you know where Mairin is?'' I asked Chespie. ''Chespin ches.'' Chespie said as it used its vines to lead me where I presume Mairin is when he promptly fell to the ground. ''Chespie!'' I called as I immeadiatly ran to his side. Upon closer inspection it seems as if Chespie has some serious damage and he is not breathing properly. I take Chespie, run to the car and drive as fast as I could to Lysander's lab.

As I entered through the door, Lysander is the first one to greet me. ''Ah, there you are Alain, I was just about to ca-'' he stops as he notices the badly injured pokemon that I am holding. ''Isn't that?'' Steven asks as he gets a closer look. ''It is. Its Chespie and he knows where exactly Mairin is. But he is very badly injured and fainted right after I found him.'' I replied as I handed Chespie to Lysander. ''I'll take him straight to the Pokemon Emergency Ward.'' Lysander said as he left quickly with Chespie.

Two and an half hours later Chespie came back all good and well. Chespie was sitting in my lap as we questioned him a bit. ''Who attacked you?'' Lysander asked. ''Was it Garchomp?'' I asked too. ''Chepin ches.'' Chespie said while nodding its head while also pointing at the mega stone on my wrist. ''A mega evolved Garchomp? That would possibly explain the injuries.'' Steven said as he petted Chespie on the head. ''Yes, but how did you escape?'' I asked him. Chespie then jumped down from my lap and went to the middle of the floor. He then used Double Team and pretended to use Dig so he wouldn't ruin the floor, and well Lysander's lab/office is on the 20th floor. ''So thats how you got away. And I presume Garchomp couldn't figure out which one was the real one?'' Lysander asked as Chespie finished his display. ''Che che chespin.'' Chespin replied back as he climbed back into my lap and went to sleep. ''Aren't we gonna ask him where Mairin is?'' Steven asks. ''Well you have to think about it, if Mairin's location is as far as you say it is and him travelling all that way with those injuries, he is pobably tired. We should let him rest for the night.'' I say while petting Chespie _. 'Chespie looks really cute sleep.'_ I then pull out the pokeball camera and took a picture of Chespie. _' Dont worry Mairin we're gonna save you.'_ I think as I put the camera back in my pocket.

Thats the end of this chapter lets hope for the next one


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello hello hello, its me again SakuraWolf23 and even though I just started my account on 7/16/2015 I already have a follower and I just started. Soooo awesome! Yay!

Mairin's POV

''Today is your last day. And we hadn't seen hide nor hair of your little friend.'' said Remo as he comes in my room again. ''And you know what happens if he dosen't .'' ''He is coming for me I know it.'' I say to him just then a big **BOOM** , could be heard outside. ''What the fuck!'' Remo says as he leaves my room locking it behind him.

Alain's POV

 _'Today is the day. We have to save her.'_ Chespie had woken up 4 hours ago and led me and Steven to where Mairin was actually being held. We have two helicopters and we hid them in the back so Remo wouldn't notice anything. ''You all ready to go?'' Steven asks me as he throws me an ear piece should anything go wrong. ''Yep, all ready.'' I say as I jump out of the helicopter. ''Charizard come on out!'' I call as a beam of light materalized my pokemon. I climbed his back with Chespie to point the exactly where the cave is. We then take off.

We get there in under a minute and I see where Chespie is pointing at. ''Charizard use flamethrower, and aim it at that cave door.'' We waited, then we see Remo and his Garchomp come out. ''Charizard land please.'' I said as I try to contain my anger. ' _First I have to find out where Mairin is.'_ ''Where is she?'' I hissed at the hated man. ''Wow, I applaude you. A for effort, how did you find me though?'' Remo said as he slow clapped. He then looked down at the base of my pant leg where Chespie was currently hanging on to. ''I thought that you killed it.'' Remo said to the Garchomp beside him, it just shrugged back in response. ''No matter its not as if ya'll gonna leave here alive anyway.'' ''Do you want to fight or what?'' I asked him _. 'I really want him to shut up.'_ ''Fine then. Garchoo, mega evolve!'' ''Charizard, mega evolve!'' ''Garchoo use Crunch!'' ''Charizard block it with Inferno!'' The two pokemon uses their commanded moves both getting a little damage from the attacks. ''Charizard use flamethrower!'' ''Garchoo slash through it.'' ''You know she was a great toy.'' Remo says with that stupid ass smug voice again _. 'Shut up the fuck up.'_ I think as my blood starts to boil again. I then notice that Charizard is growling again and more deeper this time. _'Got to keep my cool if I too angry it doubles in Charizard and he could lose control.'_ ''Garchoo use Dual Chop.'' ''Charizard dodge it!'' But it hits Charizard and it hit hits criticaly. ''Now Garchoo use Shadow Claw.'' This time Charizard took a direct hit. ''No, Charizard!'' 'Dammit.' I clench my fist as I think about the situation. If Charizard takes another direct its over. ''You know even Garchoo had a go at her. Didn't you? It was fun wasn't it?'' said Remo to his Garchomp. _'Wait did he let his pokemon touch her?'_ ''Gar garchomp.'' it said while nodding happily. _'Thats IT!'_ All my anger flowed through me as I commanded Charizard to use Dragon Rage and Dragon Claw. When the dust settles Charizard had slashed straight through Garchoo and his body lays dead in front of us. Chariard then devolves and come to me. ''You did good.'' I say as I call him back into his ball to rest. ''Why you fucking **BITCH**! You killed Garchoo. Your'e goona pay for this!'' he says as he tries to rush me. I simply side step him and puch him square in the face, knocking him out. I checked his pulse, not dead. ' _Sadly.'_ ''Ive got him come and get him while I go get Mairin.'' I then took the keys from around his waist and went to go look for her. ' _Please don't be dead.'_

Mairin's POV

I hear the door to my room begin to open. _'Its time.'_ I thought sadly ' _at least I'll be with Chespie.'_ I didn't want to face the door as it opens to my fate. ''Mairin?'' _'Huh?'_ I turned around to see Alain come through the door. ''Alain.'' I say more or less to my self. ''Your'e okay.'' he says as he drops in front of me. He tries to hug me, but I push him away. He gives me a puzzled look. _'Its for the best, for his dreams not yours.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so yes I know that Mairin has a Flabebe but when I was writing the first and second chapter I didn't know how to put Flabebe in. so lets just pretend that she dont have one okay? Okay.

Alain's POV

 _'She pushed me back, but why?'_ ''Mairin, are you ok?'' I look behind me as I saw Steven walk into the room, with Chespie close behind. ''Chespie!'' yelled Mairin as she ran to go pick up her pokemon, hugging him while crying a bit. ''I am so happy you're alive.'' Mairin said. ''Pin pin ches.'' Chespie said hugging her back. ''See he didn't kill him after all.'' I said as I tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she side stepped it. ''And, yes I'm okay.'' ''Come on lets get you to the helicopter to get a look at those cuts and bruises.'' Steven said leading Mairin and Chespie to the helicopter. ''Hey, Alain you coming?'' Steven asked me. ''Uhh, yeah, coming.'' I said as I caught up with them. I look down a bit at Mairin _. 'She's not even looking at me.'_ Usually Mairin would either be asking me a millon questions or at least be glancing at me now or then. _'Maybe she is still just shocked.'_ That has to be it. As we exit the cave we pass by Garchomps now deceased body and two people taking an unconsious Remo to the holding cell helicopter. I saw Mairin flinch as we passed by and walked faster _. 'I really wish Charizard used Dragon Claw on him instead of that Garchomp.'_ We finally get in to the helicopter on the right and take off. ''Just go into that one and someone will take a look at you.'' Steven said pointing to a room thats to the right. ''Thanks.'' Mairin replied. ''I could go with you if you want me to.'' I offered. ''No.'' Mairin said as she left. _'Still hadn't said anything yet. Did I do something wrong?' ''_ She'll come around again.'' said Steven as we watch Mairin enter the room. ''Don't worry about it.''

Mairin's POV

After the people had looked at my injuries and cleaned them out and all, we landed at Lysandre's lab. Two girls had greeted me upon getting off, handed me some clean clothes, and led me to the bathrooms to take a bath. Out the corner of my eye I see Alain looking at me with a confused and worried look _. 'Remember Mairin, its for the best.'_ They then gave me strawberry bathsoap and shampoo then left. 'A bath would be nice, hadn't took a proper one in a while.' I then run the water, after a while I turned it off and got in. It stung a bit at first, then finally it went numb. I then grabbed the soap and started bathing and washing my hair.

After about 20 minutes or so I got out of the bath and dried off. I then put on the clothes that were set out in front of me. I then take a brush and go through my reddish hair, and instead of putting it in its regular style, I let it be straight. I then looked in the full length mirror at what I looked like. The outfit that I was wearing was a light green corset dress that stopped a bit mid-thigh not quite at the knees. The strings on the corset was brown _. 'Huh, the color scheme almost reminds me of Chespie.'_ I was wearing some black boots that stopped just below the knee. My hair was straight with a left side sweep bang that goes just above my left eye. To finish the look I had a small black headband with a tiny green and brown hat made onto it _. 'I actually look pretty cute.'_ I then step out of the bath room and into the main area where everybody is.

Alain's POV

I am sitting in the main room waiting for Mairin to come back out. When I start smelling strawberries. ' _Someone must be baking something.'_ ''I see that you put on the outfit that I gotten you. Consider it as a birthday present.'' Lysandre says to someone behind me. I turn around and just go speechless _. 'She looks amazing.'_ I think as my cheeks redden a bit. ''Thank you.'' says Mairin as she bows. ''But what do you mean birthday?'' Mairin asks. ''Well I decided to do a little digging on you and your birthday is tommorow, is it not?'' Lysandre replies. Mairin looks confused for a bit then realization come across her face. ''Oh it is, I've must have forgotten after all that had happened.'' Mairin says looking down a bit. _'Please smile again.'_ ''Well how about we have a party for you tommorow?'' asks Steven who was playing Angry Delibird on his tablet. ''Yes I think a party would be in order.'' said Lysandre, already starting the details of said party. ''Oh thank you.'' Mairin said a small smile gracing her face. ''What kind of cake would you like?'' I asked, happy that she was talking again. ''It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go find Chespie and show him my new outfit." she mumbled as she left the room to go find her beloved pokemon _. 'She just need to settle in some more.'_

I was thinking about what to give Mairin for her birthday tommorow as I got ready for bed. I was already in my pajamas, which was basically a black t-shirt and a dark blue and purple gym pants, so I decided to go brush my teeth when I ran into Mairin in the hallway. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that had tiny Chespins on them in various moods and poses. ''Hi Mairin.'' I said as she looks up at me. ''Oh, hi Alain.'' she greets back. ''So your birthday is tommorow, aren't you excited?'' ''Yeah. I really just want to get to bed.'' she said when Charizard rushed in giving Mairin a big hug. ''Hi Charizard!'' she gushes out. ''I see you are still doing well.'' she says as she hugs him back. ''Yeah, Charizard was worried about you.'' I said getting a bit closer to the hugging duo. ''Well, I should get to bed.'' Mairin says as she gives Charizard one last hug and goes to her room. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I laid back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _'I am really happy that she is back.'_ I then think about what to give Mairin for her birthday as my eyes roams the room. They land on Charizards pokeball, that he is currently resting in, when I get my idea. ''Thats it!'' I yelled a little bit too loud. ''Shut up and go to sleep!'' Steven yelled from the room across from mine. ''Sorry!'' I called back. ''Waking people up. Who does he thinks he is...11:45, waking me up..'' Steven mumbled from his room. I chuckle as I settle back into the bed again. _'Can't wait for tommorow.'_


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the last chapter but dont worry this isnt the last you will hear of me. but before I go there are some Marissonshipping videos that I want you to see but I cant put in the link so, just go to youtube type in marissonshipping or Mairin x Alain, and watch the two videos ' A love like woe' or 'Penelope'. Also follow me on Google+ my user name is Fangette Claw.

Mairin's Pov

I wake up, shower, and go down to the main room thats on the 17th floor. Lysandres building is basically a big house with several floors for their own uses. ''Happy birthday!'' I look over and see Steven wrapping I'm guessing a present for me. ''Thank you.'' I said while bowing a bit. ''This present is for you to open later, not now you know.'' he says smiling a bit. ''Lysandre is taking care of the details for your party, as for Alain, I'm not sure where he is.'' he says as he finishes wrapping the pretty blue present. ''Okay, well I am a bit hungry, so I'm going down to the 15th floor to eat breakfast.'' I said to him but I dont think he was even listening, mumbling something about being rudely woken up or something, I dunno. I go into the glass elevator and press the button for the 15th floor. As I passed the 16th floor that I'm suppose to have my party in, I begin to think more on Alain _. 'I really want to talk to him and be around him. But I cant be a burden.'_ Tears start to prick at my eyes as the elevator slows down to a stop. I quickly wipe them off as I get out. I go into the kitchen and pickout some cereal but without the milk, some orange/oran berry juice, and a granola bar. I then sit at the table and turned on the t.v. as I munch on the dry cereal. _'Its the news.'_ ''Earlier this week Remo the Dragon Tamer was arrested for the charges of kidnapping, assault and battery, and 2 charges of attempted murder. He won't be out into the free world for a long time.'' said the newslady. _'Hmm, thats what he gets.'_ I turned the channel to some music channel and listen to that as I ate and drank my juice. I finally get done eating, taking the last swig and carrying my dishes to the sink to wash them _. 'Where is Chespie?'_

Alain's POV

''Okay guys get together, squeeze in tight.'' I called to the pokemon in front of me that are taking a group picture. Said pokemon are Chespie, Pyroar, Metagross, and Charizard. I take a picture of them using the camera that Steven let me have. And thats going to be my present to Mairin. That was my idea last night, I remembered that Mairin loved pokemon as much as I do, and Charizards pokeball reminds me of the camera. So I'm gonna fill it with pictures and videos of our pokemon. I also got a few wild pokemon in there too. Like a picture of a flock of Swablu and Altaria, and a video of a Plusle and Minun fighting over a cookie before finally deciding to share it. I got a picture of me and Chespie with Chespie sitting on my head. I made a video of all of us wishing Mairin a happy birthday. Then Chespie took the camera and started making selfies, with us chasing him in the background. When we finally got the camera back, I took a picture of them showing off a few of their moves. ''Okay guys time to go back home.'' I say as we leave the park.

When we finally got back Chespie went of to find Mairin, Pyroar jumped on the nearby couches and took a nap, while Charizard and Metagross went to have more contests. I just shrugged and took a picture of Pyroar before finding more things to take pictures and videos of. I snuck into the kitchen and took a picture of Mairin's 3 tier pink,black, and white birthday cake and took a sample before being shoo'ed away by one of the chefs _.'Strawberry and chocolate, yummy.'_ I then found Steven in the main area watchng T.V. before I snuck up on him and recorded a video of his face when I jumped and yelled in his face. ''Come back here you fuck-tard!'' yelled Steven as he chased me through the main area. I finally lost him as I went into the glass elevator and went to the 16th floor, Steven shooting a bird at me before turning away. ''I can't belive I got that.'' I laughed as I pressed stop and tried to catch my breath _. 'A few more pictures and videos should be enough.'_ Later I will wrap this and give it to her. _'She is gonna love this.'_

Mairin's POV

''There you are Chespie. Where were you?'' I asked my little trouble making pokemon. ''Pin pin ches.'' Chespie replied back while making a zipping motion on his mouth. ''So your not telling me, huh? Well could you at least help me to pick what to wear?'' ''Chespin ches.'' Chespie replies sitting on the bed next to the clothes that I had picked out. Lysandre had bought me more clothes, I tried to convince him that he didn't need to do that but he simply replied 'Nonsense its your birthday, plus I'm rich.' sooo yeah. So anyway the two outfits are both dresses. The first one is a black and white Zebstrika striped sweat shirt dress that had hoodie made on to it and the other a grey sweat shirt with tiny Luvdics forming an even bigger heart on the front. ''So Chespie what do you think?'' Chespie pointed to the Zebstrika striped dress. ''Okay good choice Chespie.'' I said as I pick it up and step into a changing booth in my room. I then come out with the outfit on. The dress is actually very snug, up under it I am wearing black tights and in my head is a black headband. ''Che che chespin pin.'' Chespie applauded from the bed. ''Why thank you Chespie.'' ''Come on lets go see how everything is going so far.'' I said as I picked him up and left the room.

Alain's POV

''Gonna set this here.'' I murmured to myself as I set the camera down on my bed, as I go to look for some wrapping paper. Thats when I run into Mairin and Chespie. ''So I see that Lysandre had gotten you another outfit. Its pretty.'' I say as I go up to meet her. ''Yeah, thanks.'' she mumbles as she tries to pass by me quickly _. 'She still isn't talking to me.'_ ''Mairin what did I do? Why are you not talking to me?'' I asked her, blocking her way. ''M-move, I need to get by.'' ''No, not untill you tell me why you are avoiding me.'' I said blocking her way some more. ''I'm warning you, move.'' Mairin said. ''Not untill you tell me.'' ''You want me to tell you? Fine. I hate you.'' Mairin says while looking at me straight in the eye. ''You don't mean that.'' I say more to my self than to her. ''No. I hate you. Get it through your head. I fucking HATE you. If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened, I would have never gotten kidnapped, beaten up, and go through as much pain and misery that I gotten enough of it for a whole entire lifetime. Just-just don't speak to me again.'' Mairin says as she pushes past me and runs off _. 'She hates me?'_ But-but, I love her. _'But she hates you.'_ I think as tears start pooling at my eyes.

Mairin's POV

I dont stop running untill I am in some room. I then turn around and close and lock the door behind me. That's when I started crying. ''Chespin ches.'' Chespie murmured to me while rubbing my back. I cry for 5 more minutes when Chespie used one of his vines to wipe away my tears. ''I don't really hate him. I actually love him.'' I say to Chespie, my voice still breaking a bit. I then wipe some more tears away as I look around the room. There are pictures of Charizards and random posters of mega evolved pokemon. The walls are black with the carpet being blue. _'This must be Alain's room.'_ I have to get out of here before he comes back. As I get up off the floor, I notice a camera on Alain's bed. _'I know this is wrong, but.'_ My curiousity finally won out in the end and I grabbed the camera to see whats on it _. 'Cute its designed like a pokeball.'_ I then turn it on and pressed slideshow for both pictures and videos. I watched as Alain pranks a not so happy Steven, watch the pokemon have contest amongst themselves, saw pictures of all the pokemon, even a few pictures of Alain as well. I was about to turn it off when the last video came on. 'We will save her. I'm sure of it.' _'This must have been before they rescued me.'_ I think as I continue to watch the rest of it. I turned back just in time to hear Alain say 'But I don't know what I'll do without Mairin. I-I I fucking love her!' then he started crying. Then the video ended signaling the end of the slideshow. Apparently neither of them had known that the camera was recording _. 'He-he loves me?'_ I think happily _. 'He loves me back!'_ But then I remembered...' _He thinks I hate him!'_ So I ran out of the room to go find him. To my luck I see through the window that he is outside. And its raining _. 'How ironic_.'

Alain's POV

She hates me. She actually hates me. Tears are now just freely flowing as I stand outside. ' _How ironic, its raining.'_ I was about to start crying again when two arms hugged me from behind. The sound of crying could be heard from behind me, as I could feel little shakes from the body. ''No. Please no.'' said the voice from behind me. _'Mairin?'_ I turned around concerned of her crying again. She just hugs me again saying, '' I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you. Please dont hate me. I'm sorry.'' before she breaks down sobbing again. ''Mairin, Mairin. Please stop crying and look at me. I dont hate you, but why would you say that?'' I asked her as I wiped away her tears. ''Well when I was stolen away by *hiccup* by Remo, he said that in truth that all I am is a burden to you. I thought about it and found out that what he said held some truth. *hiccup* All I do is hinder your dream of being the toughest mega evolved pokemon trainer. But with you having to save me all the time is stopping you from doing that. So-so *hiccup* I decided to avoid you ,so you would lose intrest in me and focus on your dream.'' Mairin breathed out basically in one breath. _'I really wished I did more to that Remo.'_ ''You could never be a burden to me and Mairin how could you think that I would lose intrest in you? And a person can have more than one dream. I have two. Yes, the first one is to become the strongest mega evolved pokemon trainer, but the other one is to be with you. Mairin, I love you.'' I say to her while staring deeply into her eyes. ''I love you too.'' Mairin said smiling. We both then lean towards each other till we kiss. It was just a small 5 second one but it felt like the world to me.''Plus how could you listen to a man who he and his pokemon raped you?'' I asked her. ''He didn't rape me nor did his pokemon. He only said that in order to have you come for me, he says he has though he did beat me up every hour.'' Mairin said looking down. I lifted her chin gently making her look at me, ''I'll come for you no matter what.'' I say to her as I kissed her again. There was a comfortable silence before she spoke again. ''Look at us we're soaked.'' Mairin said while pointing to our attire. ''Yeah we should get dried and re-dress. Especially you, your party starts in 20 minutes.'' I said as I pulled her toward the door out of the rain.

Epilouge 1 year later Normal POV

''Charizard use Dragon Claw.'' said Alain as he fought this mega Mawile that belonged to a little old lady. Mawile then fainted devolving as she did so. ''You fight well, and you and your pokemon are well bonded.'' said the old lady as she went to go check on her pokemon. ''Thank you. And Charizard you did great.'' said Alain before recalling Charizard into his poke ball. He then went to a tree where a girl was sitting there watching the battle, with her Chespin in her lap. ''Wow Alain, that was great!'' said Mairin. ''And what did you think Chespie?'' Alain asked the pokemon. ''Pin pin ches.'' Chespie said as he clapped. ''So where off to next?'' Mairin asks. ''Dont matter as long as I am with you.'' Alain says before kissing her on the cheek, making her blush. ''Yeah, me too.'' Mairin said returning the favor as they all walked off to a land of tommorow.

Yeah yeah yeah, I know the ending was a bit cheesy but I really want to go to sleep its like 5 in the morning so yeah. Anyway this was the last chapter of this Marissonshipping story and goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
